


If I Could Write You a Song

by nageesa



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, I am so weak for musically inclined boys, M/M, MakoRinWeek, Rin is a delicate flower in this one, Songwriter!Makoto, singer!Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nageesa/pseuds/nageesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/....to make you fall in love.</p><p>I would already have you up under my arm./</p><p> </p><p>Singer!Rin and Songwriter!Makoto</p><p>Rin is on the brink of debuting, but he needs the perfect song to do it with. Preferably something with beautiful and meaningful lyrics. Preferably something written by Makoto Tachibana. </p><p>Makoto is an up-and-coming songwriter. He had never thought his words to be inspirational, but all that changes when he meets Rin Matsuoka.</p><p> </p><p>Entry for MakoRin Week Day 7: Music</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is three chapters long but I wanted to start the first chapter on the last day of MakoRin Week because it fitted the theme.
> 
> I have no beta by the way. Soz.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rin cursed under his breath and adjusted his shades. Sneaking out of the agency had been difficult enough, and now he's graced with the task of avoiding paparazzi and potentially screaming fans. 

He took out his cap from his bag and wore it. The whole ensemble made him look more suspicious than anything, but he had no other choice. Rin started to make his way through the crowded street with his head down. Ever since the announcement of his upcoming debut, he's been hounded by photographers and journalists, all desperate to take a peek at the legendary Gou Matsuoka's older brother.

Well, that's the idol life for you.

Ever since they were young children, Rin and Gou had been hounded by talent agencies due to their gorgeous looks and charming personalities. Only Gou took to that lifestyle, leaving Rin behind. Now, at the ripe age of 21, he had felt the need to catch up to his sister. Hence, a press conference was held for him and Gou agreed to help by using her booming popularity to promote her brother.

Getting the attention of the public, it seems, was the easy part. "So, onii-chan. What do you plan to do? Do you want to be an actor? A radio personality maybe?" Gou had asked him before the conference. They were backstage, Gou sitting gracefully as a flurry of people dabbed make-up on her and fixed her hair. Rin casually leaned against the wall of her dressing room. "I want to sing."

Gou's lips curled into a smile. "I knew it. You always had a lovely voice." she said with fond eyes. Rin couldn't help but look away upon making eye contact with her. Gou seemed too old for her age, too mature. She had grown up quickly before his very eyes and seemed to experience much more of the world than Rin has had. 

The press conference went by without a hitch. Gou hosted the event and introduced her older brother. Together they had made the announcement that he had started a band and will be dropping their debut single in two weeks. And so the hype began, people everywhere excited to hear what Rin Matsuoka would debut with. 

Fast forward to where he is now, which is standing in front of a quaint coffee shop. He took his shades off. Thankfully, the Tokyo crowd wasn't too thick around these parts. He stepped inside.

The shop had a nice and cozy atmosphere to it and smelled heavily of baked bread. He could see why the person he was meeting chose this place. It felt safe. 

In the corner of the shop, a boy around his age was scribbling something down in a notebook while sipping on a coffee. Rin smiled when he saw him, instantly knowing this was the guy he had contacted. 

He strode over. The brunette boy looked up from his notebook and smiled. "Rin?" he asked. Rin nodded and smiled. "You must be Makoto." he replied as he sat down in the empty chair in front of him. "Thank you for meeting with me today." 

Makoto waved his hand nonchalantly. "It's no problem. So, I heard you wanted to talk about your upcoming single?" "Yes. I was hoping you would write it for me." Rin said. Makoto took a sip of his coffee. "Hmm. I had a hunch that you would ask me that." he replied. "I'm a fan of your work. The song you wrote for Haruka Nanase a few months ago was fantastic." Rin continued. "It was what made me want to be a singer in the first place." "I'm honored. That song was one of the best I've ever written. And Haru's voice is beautiful, so I'm lucky he got to sing my song." Rin nervously brought out his sheet music from his bag. He handed them to Makoto.

"My band already has a tune, but none of us could think of lyrics that would go with it." Rin said, redness seeping into his cheeks. He could see Makoto's scan through the papers, eyebrows perking up in surprise at some parts. "This is good, really good. I'll be more than happy to do it." 

"Really? That's great! Thank you so much!" Rin said gratefully. His heart thumped in his chest. His debut was going to be fantastic, he could feel it. "This melody is amazing. I love the piano bit. May I keep this with me?" Makoto asked. Rin nodded. "I have another copy with me." 

"Do you want to order something?" Makoto asked Rin, smiling politely. "Ah, I'm okay. I have to get going. The agency is expecting me back in a few minutes. I lost time when I missed the first train here." A small chuckle let itself slip from Makoto's lips. "I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble." "No, no don't worry about it." he assured Makoto."You're under Samezuka Management, am I right?" Rin nodded as he stood up. "They actually wanted to send my agent Seijuro to meet with you, but I wanted to ask for your help personally." he said. Makoto stood up as well to shake his hand. "I'm glad you came instead." 

"Same here." Rin said as he bowed his head slightly. "I look forward to working with you."


	2. The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Rin's manager and Makoto writes him a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaay I updated
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is longer so I hope you all like it!!!
> 
> The song used is Kanon by Mamoru Miyano. Check it out, it's pretty cool.

"Matsuoka-san? Seijuro-senpai is ready to see you in his office now." said a small silver-haired boy. The secretary's desk he was sitting behind seemed to swallow his tiny frame whole.

Rin stood up, brushed himself off, and thanked him. He was led into a big office, white walls glaring menacingly at him. It was simplistic in decor, plain white lamps standing on both ends of a brown table. In the middle sat a man of big build, his flaming red hair being the only bright thing in the office.

"Ah, Rin! Take a seat." the man said with a booming voice. Rin bowed politely before sitting down. "I assume you've met with Tachibana-san before coming here?" Mr. Mikoshiba asked. "Yes, and he agreed to write the song." Mr. Mikoshiba clapped his hands in approval. "Excellent!" He leaned back on his chair. "When will he have it done?"

Rin cleared his throat. "He didn't say." A look of disappointment briefly crossed Mr. Mikoshiba's face. "But I'll call him later to ask." Rin continued.

Mr. Mikoshiba sighed. "This song needs to be done in a few days, at the maximum three. You need to be able to record it around two days after that. Keep that in mind, Rin."

"Yes, sir." Rin muttered. "I suggest you help Tachibana-san with the writing process. It may help speed things along." Mr. Mikoshiba said.

-

"Hello, Rin?"

"Makoto? Yeah, hi. I was wondering if you needed help writing the song?"

"Help?"

"Uh, it's not that I doubt your abilities, but my manager suggests that I write with you, to make things faster. We really need to drop this single in a few days."

"Hmm."

Rin's fingers nervously clenched around his cellphone, expecting the worst possible response from the songwriter.

"Sure thing. Why don't we meet at the coffee shop again tomorrow around noon?"

-

"Rin." at the sound of the voice Rin turned around. A water bottle flew right into his face but he caught it just in time. "Sousuke." he said in response as he opened the bottle and took a gulp. "You heading out to meet with the writer guy?" Sousuke said. He was leaning casually on the wall of the agency.

Nodding, Rin replied. "He's going to write us a big hit, I can feel it." "He better. I did not spend five hours thinking up a drum composition for him to mess up the lyrics." Sousuke muttered lowly. Rin pulled the hood of his jacket up. "Tell Rei and Nagisa to polish up their guitars. I'm pretty sure we'll be able to record the song in a day or two."

Sousuke huffed indignantly. " _You_ go talk to Nagisa. I'm not talking to that man-child until he apologizes for that stunt he pulled at Momo's birthday party." Rin snickered at his best friend's words. "Well, I'm off."

Later, Rin arrived at the coffee shop without getting lost. (Okay, he did get lost but at least now he knew how to get un-lost quicker.) For the second time this week, he stepped into the cozy little coffee shop.

He looked around, but saw no trace of that familiar brown hair anywhere. Reluctantly, he walked over to the counter to order. "One latte, please." he said politely. After getting his drink and paying, he walked over to the table that Makoto had sat at the previous day. Rin pulled up a chair and took out his phone.

**1 Unheard Voice Message**

_"Good morning, Rin! It's Makoto. I might run a little late, my family is in town and I have to drop them off at my cousin's place. Just letting you know. See you!"_

Late, huh? Rin settled into his seat and brought out his notebook. Might as well get started while he's here.

After a few minutes of writing down random song themes, all ranging from things like love, friendship, sadness, and even heartbreak, Makoto arrived.

"Sorry I'm late!" Makoto said as he took off his scarf. "It's okay." Rin replied, smiling as the boy took the seat opposite of him. "I see you've come prepared." Makoto said as he eyed the pencil in Rin's hands. Rin felt his cheeks heat up and he nodded.

Makoto pulled out his own notebook from his bag. "I actually got started last night, I just need to fill in some lines and polish the others. Here." He handed it over to Rin.

What Makoto said was an understatement. To Rin, it seemed like he had finished writing the entire song.

 

_Canon_

_Sung by Rin Matsuoka, Lyrics by Makoto Tachibana_

 

_The faraway emotions are within the hills of silence_

_With all your love_

_Do not tremble within the cruel world_

_Rather than the thousands of words, express it with the kiss of a song_

_It doesn't matter what you throw away_

_Live within this moment_

_It's all for you_

_It's all for us_

 

_Together with your resolution to fly away_

_Now, are you ready to go?_

 

_Your beloved voice_

_Creates a strong impulse in me_

_Dashing forward in my dream as I am_

_Our synchronized beats_

_Yes, make a miracle happen_

_I feel your soul in the stars above ground_

_I feel my soul in my distant dream_

_Until we can reach the future that we have not caught a glimpse of yet_

_Play me a song_

 

_I grew afraid of the light of truths_

_To that degree that it became too far, too tall, and too radiant_

_My loneliness that I cannot tell a soul_

_My thirst that cannot be healed_

_My meeting with you_

_As I am_

_Yes, I vow to live on_

 

_Your voice that still is scorched within my chest_

_The shudder when it piles up_

_The resonance of my dreams resounds eternally_

_The sensation that is similar to seeing deja-vu_

_I new this today_

_We can do with the flower of hope_

_Feel my love within the infinite rainbows  
_

_It's time to test out those emotions now_

_Let's become one_

 

_The stars are waiting for the sky_

_It wants to become a dream_

_The day you bloom like a flower is coming_

_The rainbow is waiting for us on that day_

 

_Together with your resolution to fly away_

_Now, are you ready to go?_

 

_Your beloved voice_

_Creates a strong impulse in me_

_Dashing forward in my dream as I am_

_Our synchronized beats_

_Yes, make a miracle happen_

_I feel your soul in the stars above ground_

_I feel my soul in my distant dream_

_Until we can reach the future that we have not caught a glimpse of yet_

_Play me a song_

 

_Our feelings connect within the sparkling hills_

 

Rin could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. "Damn, uh." he muttered as he quickly wiped them away. Makoto looked at him in alarm. "Rin? Are you okay?"

Despite himself, Rin smiled at Makoto widely. "It's beautiful, Makoto. Thank you. I knew you could do this."

Makoto's blush was evident. "I...um, it's nothing." "This song is so powerful. God, I knew I came to the right person." Rin continued on. "Stop, ah. Thank...thank you." Makoto mumbled. Overwhelmed, his head was down to avoid looking at Rin.

Laughter left Rin's lips. "You're not good at taking compliments, are you, Makoto?" Makoto shakes his head. "I wouldn't know. I hardly receive them."

Rin's gaze softened. "I mean it, you know. This is one of the best things I've ever had the pleasure of reading."

"It's going to sound better with you singing it." Makoto replied. Rin beamed at him. "I'm not going to lie. I came here today thinking I had to rush you to finish it." the redhead said in amusement. Makoto laughed. "Once I start writing, I won't stop till it's done."

"Please excuse me for a moment. I'll just go call my agent to tell him we can start recording tomorrow." Rin said. "That fast, huh?" "Yeah..."

Rin stepped out of the coffee shop and dialed his agency's number. After a few rings, a small voice picked up. "Mikoshiba Management, this is Nitori speaking. How may I help you?" "Hey, Nitori. It's Rin. Could I talk to Mikoshiba-san?" "One moment please."

"Rin! How are you doing?" a loud voice greeted him on the other end. "I'm doing fine, Mikoshiba-san." he replied, ear hurting due to the outburst. "I wanted to talk to you about the single. I just met with Tachibana-san and he's done with it."

"Already? That's great! So, did you like it?" Mr. Mikoshiba asked. "It's wonderful. It has some of the best lyrics I've seen for a long time." "It's that good?" "It made me cry, sir." "Jesus. Anyways, the song is done, so would you want to start recording tomorrow?" Rin nodded but realized he was on the phone and that it would go unseen. "That was the plan." Rin replied. "Excellent. I'll contact Sousuke, Rei, and Nagisa-kun. Bring Tachibana-san tomorrow if he's free."

Rin perked up at his manager's words. "Yes, sir." The line went dead and Rin assumed that meant the end of their conversation. He went back inside.

Makoto had been looking at his phone, but upon seeing Rin he pushed it back into his pocket. Rin gave him a thumbs up. He sat down. "Recording starts tomorrow. Oh, and if you're not doing anything then, maybe you could come?" Rin asked. Makoto smiled at him. "I'd love to."


	3. The End (For Now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Makoto to meet the bandmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last one guys! Sorry the update took too long :(

"Rin!"

Rin looked up from his magazine as a tall figure approached him. He found himself smiling at the man. "Good morning, Makoto."

Makoto smiled, tilting his head somewhat similarly to a small puppy. "Good morning." Rin felt his heart beat in his chest. He blushed, blissfully unaware that Makoto could see his face turn red. He coughed, hand on top of his mouth to hide his cheeks. "Ah, the recording room is upstairs. Let's go?" Makoto nodded.

As they entered a fairly large room with padded walls and instruments plugged into the speakers, a small blonde thing ran itself into Rin. "Rin-chan!" the figure singsonged. "Uh, Nagisa." Rin replied, rubbing the back of his head. Makoto chuckled softly.

Nagisa peered up at Makoto, curious eyes sparkling. "Who's this with you?" he asked. "Makoto this is Nagisa Hazuki, our lead guitarist. Nagisa this is Makoto Tachibana. He wrote our song." Rin muttered as he slowly peeled Nagisa off him.

"You wrote our song?" Nagisa exclaimed wildly. Nagisa grabbed Makoto's arms in excitement. "I really loved it, Mako-chan! Thank you!" Makoto blushed at the praise. "It - it was no big deal." he replied, stammering.

"Nagisa-kun, you really shouldn't grab people you've just met." a tall, lean boy said exasperatedly as he stepped out of the recording booth. "And you shouldn't call strangers by a nickname when you meet them." he continued as he pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "You clearly made him uncomfortable."

Nagisa pouted but let go of Makoto. He lets out a long whine. "Rei-chan!" "It's the polite thing to do." Rei deadpanned.

Rei bowed. "My name is Rei Ryugazaki. It's nice to meet you." Makoto bowed as well, compelled to by Rei's greeting. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Oi, Rin." a deep voice called from inside the booth. "Coming in!" Rin shouted back in response. He smiled toothily. "One more person to meet." he said lowly to Makoto. The four of them walk into the booth. Someone was sitting behind the drum set, his brooding figure fit for the instrument in front of him. "Sousuke." Rin said, smiling as he walked over to him. "Hey." Sousuke replied. They exchange a quick fist bump.

Makoto locked eyes with him. "You must be Makoto." Sousuke said. Makoto nodded and approached the drummer. "I'm Sousuke." The two shake hands. "Cool song, man." "Thank you."

Rin clasped his hands. "Anyways, everyone's here. Let's start recording." he said. "Yeah!" Nagisa cheered loudly as he adjusted the wire to his electrical guitar. Rei bowed at Makoto who stepped behind the recording glass. "I look forward to working with you." he says. "Rei, stop being so formal. We're about to record, you can't perform well if you're stiff." Sousuke says, twirling his drumsticks. Rei's cheeks turned red. "Ye - yes Yamazaki-senpai."

Both Rin and Rei plug in their guitars. Rin grins at Makoto through the glass and Makoto gives him a small wave. The song starts.

At first sight, they're an odd bunch, too eccentric. You've got a small, blonde bundle of teenage energy, more fitting to be in an idol group than playing guitar in a rock band. You have a smart-looking, sometimes-stiff, too-polite-for-a-rock-band guy. And a guy whose hair is as fiery as his personality, but blushes too easily and can be a little shy. Oh, and a drummer who looks like he fits in just fine.

It's perfect.

Makoto never thought that a group with such varied natures could perform so well. They're riding on each other's energies, each other's vibes. Sousuke's drumming is incredible, pure professionalism reeking out of every hit. Nagisa's guitar playing is a a vibrant as his personality. Rei is as steady as his bass, providing a a good foundation for everyone else. And Rin...

Rin's voice stands out greatly against the instruments while still blending in with each note and riff. His voice can be gruff and demanding when needed and can hit all the right high notes, a trait that is rarely seen in singers. It's amazing, his voice has a certain quality to it that makes him unique. Makoto's never in his life heard a voice this crisp, this clear.

 

_Our feelings connect within the sparkling hills_

 

The last line is sung and Makoto finds himself clapping. "That was amazing!" he exclaims. Nagisa whoops at his praise and Rei beams. Sousuke gives him a thumbs up and Rin smiles.

After various invitations to drinks and celebrations, Makoto declines. "I'd love to but I have a meeting in an hour. Maybe some other time?" he says as he smiles gratefully. "Next time, definitely." Sousuke responds as he puts his hand on Makoto's shoulder. "Aww, but we can still go out now, right?" Nagisa pouts, staring at Sousuke with big eyes. "Not with you, Hazuki." "Sou-chan!"

"I'll walk you out." Rin says to Makoto as he waves everybody goodbye. They take the elevator down to the lobby. "So, did we do your lyrics justice?" Rin asks, eyebrows waggling at Makoto. Makoto chuckles. "You did more than give it justice."

"Thank you again, for the lyrics. We couldn't have done it without you." Rin said seriously. "No, you could have. You guys are way talented." Makoto replied. They arrive at the lobby. "Can I ask you for one thing?" Makoto asks shyly. "Sure." "I wanna see you guys perform." Rin's eyes widen in surprise. "You don't need to ask for tickets, you know. You have to be there." Rin said, smiling. Makoto lets out a surprised squeak. "Really?"

A beaming Rin lets out a laugh. "I'll make sure you get front row seats and backstage passes." Makoto returns his smile. "Thank you." They walk to the door, almost slowly, as if they don't want to part. "So...I'll see you at the concert." Rin muttered. "See..you" Makoto replies just as awkwardly. He extends his hand. Rin takes it in his and shakes it. Makoto turns and walks out.

He's halfway down the street when he turns his head to see if Rin was still there. He is, and they lock eyes before waving at each other.

Makoto takes the train downtown to where his next client was meeting him. His phone buzzes in his pocket.

 

_To: Makoto Tachibana_

_From: Rin Matsuoka_

_Subject: sooner than we thought_

_Hey! So my manager literally just asked me to come into his office. He wanted to me to ask you to meet with him as soon as you're free. Something about co-writing our album? ;)_

 

Makoto smiles widely at the message.

 

_To: Rin Matsuoka_

_From: Makoto Tachibana_

_Subject:Re: sooner than we thought_

_I look forward to working with you. :)_

**Author's Note:**

> my chapters are so short wow
> 
>  
> 
> god bless anyone who reads this fic
> 
> ₍₍ ◝(●˙꒳˙●)◜ ₎₎


End file.
